Brightburn Meets Dc Super Hero Girls
by FunbariVoid
Summary: Superman had felt curious about the unknown disasters caused by a strange figure in Brightburn so he decided to investigate to see if it's a meta human or some sort of alien creature and surprisingly it turns out to be another Kryptonian named Brandon Bryers Clark somehow convinced the kid he should be a hero and start to protect the world in 12 years earlier...


After causing a massive disaster on Brightburn he has attracted the attention of Metropolis protector which he felts curious.

"I wonder who could possibly destroy Brightburn in 3 weeks, a few days earlier there was an report that said that a plane crashed on the house of an couple that lives in a farm" said Clark.

"It appears like that this could not be caused by just a regular meta human or any kinds of technology super villains hey Louis" said Clark.

"What is it Clark" said Louis.

"Do you have any evidence about this unknown disaster I felt curious like what could possibly even flip a submarine in a cold ocean, burn the entire forest in just a few minutes" said Clark.

"Apparently all of this disaster all happens after the time when the farmer family dies the kid known as Brandon Bryer is the only one who survived the crashed but strange however Brandon somehow went missing after the time he was been found by the fire fighters and police officers" said Louis.

"If my guess isn't wrong could it be that the Brandon kid is the one that stand behind all the disasters in Brightburn after all his parents didn't survive the plane crash except for him" said Clark.

"That makes allot of sense but we still have no evidence about him being the monster" said Louis.

"Then are their any evidence" said Clark.

"Well there are some snap shots that was been taken by the police said that there was mysterious figure that covers it's face therefor they also took some snapshots of this symbol left behind the crime scenes" said Louis.

"Okay that's enough information Louis" said Clark.

"Wait Clark your not gonna" said Louis.

"Have no choice I need to figure it out why this kid is menacing things with his powers I bet it has something to do with the parents of course" Clark immediately went to the elevator as he takes off his normal outfit and becomes superman as he flies the way towards Brightburn to check.

At the mean time.

"Welp Brightburn is trashed but where should I even head next right now" Brandon was confused because after the place he was first lives in was been menace 100% he must decide where to go.

"Man this is gonna be tough…..huh" Brandon notice someone is behind him so Brandon pretends there is no one there while he flies towards the sky in the speed of subsonic+.

"What the? That flying speed it matches mine could this kid be a kryptonian" said Superman.

As when he didn't notice Brandon was behind him ready for a sneak attack.

"(Hmmmmm judging by the looks of that he must be like me which leads to 1 thing I was the second guy in this world before him whatever that outfit he's wearing it's definitely nothing else except a super heroes outfit he's here to stop me)" Brandon said it in his thoughts as he punched Super man from behind.

"Gruh (That incredible strength it deals injures on me, no more suspicious this kid must be a survivor from the kryptonian citizens) Hey kid what's your name" said Clark.

"My name is Brightburn" said Brandon.

"Brightburn, well I'm Superman Metropolis City Protector" said Superman.

"Ah I see so a menacing and a protector why do you ask that" said Brandon.

"There must be a reason why your doing this" said Superman.

"I was been betrayed by my own parents my dad he attempted to snipe me with a bullet my mom said that I was responsible for the death of a friend of my father and she told my dad to kill me so I also got rid of her" said Brandon.

"But you could change Brandon Bryer this is not how you use your power, dominating the world is not right" said Superman.

"Oh yeah what's it gonna be" said Brandon.

"How about this Brandon if you don't stop in being a problem child I'll be forced to show you what evil deserves" said Superman.

"Okay bring it on" Brandon dashes forward in the speed of subsonic+ to punch Superman but he was been stopped because Superman grabbed his fist and throws him onto the ground.

"Oh so this is what it's gonna be huh" Brandon uses laser vision and shoots Superman pushing him towards a house.

"Gruh uh kids these days are so hard to understand" Clark flies up directly to the sun and absorb it's energy and then dashes back to Earth in the fastest speed he has.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Superman blasted Bradon directly into the ground giving him a heavy injured so he fainted away.

A few days later.

"Gruuuh what happened what is this place huh" Brandon woked up noticing he is not in Brightburn anymore.

"Wah where am I? What is this place?" Brandon was confused.

"This is Metropolis and your in my home" said Clark.

"Who are you" said Brandon.

"I am the person who smashed you into your dreams Brandon" said Clark.

"Wait your superman so this is the place where you are protecting humans" said Brandon.

"Yes exactly Brandon and listen Bryer you should use your powers for good" said Superman.

"I always thought the world was full of lies and it's a foolish place not worth to be live in but who knows that being good is this great" said Brandon.

"Exactly Brandon if you keep on doing good stuff you will see light but if you do bad stuff you'll see dark only" said Superman.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Brandon.

That time Brandon has changed into a super hero.


End file.
